Ancient Warriors of Light and Darkness (One Continuity)
The Ancient Warriors of Light and Darkness are ancient Ultras that closely resembles giants/titans, and predates the Scorpium Ultras. However, all of them perished in the current era. History The Ancient of Warriors of Light and Darkness are born from an unknown space, in their original world, they wage a war of light and darkness, even though most of them perished, 20 remained, 10 are beings of darkness while the other 10 are beings of light. They are known to have great power as well, and known as holy blademaster as well. The beings of light and darkness will soon venture to Scorpio Nova Galaxy. The beings of light would assist Genesis Messiah against darkness versions of their own kind, Evil Messiah, the Deleto Race along bawith the Childrens of Genesis Messiah. However, the fight did not begin immediately as Genesis Messiah made a shield that halted the battle for 500,000 years. However, the barrier eventually broke and the battle occurs. Later on, the beings of light managed to kill a handful number of Deleto while the being said of darkness would fight against the Childrens of Genesis Messiah, finally driven the Magriums to extinction in Magium World. The dark beings eventually faced their light counterparts again, all of them receive the blessings from the two Messiahs respectively. After a tough and difficult battle, the light beings sacrified themselves to destroy their dark counterparts in a sucide attack. And thus, all of them perished and went extinct. Genesis Messiah in the end won as he banished Evil Messiah from Scorpio Nova Galaxy, 250,000 years ago. Thanks to the data of the ancient warriors of darkness, Evil Messiah came up with a wicked idea and spread his genes (converted to Sunriums) while Genesis Messiah did the same, as they predicted the birth of Scorpium Ultras in their future. The Deleto Race continued to purge the universe, causing Genesis Messiah to move on and take on a neutral stand. (Legacy continues in the form of Scorpium Ultras) They are actually ancient Ultras. Appearance The Ancient Warriors of Light and Darkness are humanoid in appearance that have a slivery skin/color scheme in their bodies. They have a single crest in their head, they have a triangular shaped head that looks similar to an Ultra, with yellow eyes, mouth and nose. Also, they arms and legs are slightly robotic/inorganic when compared their body areas, (shins, chest, stomach areas), which is slightly more organic. For those from the light, they have an aura of light flowing that is visible to the naked eye in the form of energy lines that shines orange. They are being of light. For those from the darkness, they have an aura of darkness flowing through dark energy lines and they are beings of darkness. They have bracers on their arms/elbows. They are ancient Ultras. Body Features *'Armor': They have a set of tough armor which they equip throughout their entire body. *'Protectors': They have a vector-shaped protectors in their chest area s which protects them from harm. *'Chest Orb': A crystal orb that shines yellow on their chest, formdark beings, it shines purple. It stores most of their energy and powers. *'Bracers': They possess bracers in their arms and legs. Technqiues *'Blademaster Blade': The Ancient Warriors of Light and Darkness are powerful masters of swords, they wield blade in their battles. The blades have a holy energy empowering it. They have a very sharp edge and can cut through anything. They are very proficient in the use of the said sword. **'Master Beam': A very powerful ray of that harness all the powers of rainbow that is launches from the blade. This can take out many monsters in one shot. **'Master Shuriken': Shuriken blade that are fired from the blade in rapid succession, they represents energy cutters, energy blasts utilizes by Ultras. Possess a tremendous wind energy to push back foes. **'Point Blademaster': They empowers and charges the Blademaster Blade with holy energy, and performs a very powerful slicing attack at point blank. **'Energy Harvest': The Blademaster Blade is capable of harvesting energy from another source and converting it to energy that the user is familiar with, and it will empower the user as well. It can convert the user willpower into destruction energy as well. **'Light Binding': A binding flesh that releases light from the entire blade. **'Darkness Binding': A darkness binding flesh that releases darkness from the entire blade that confuse nd trick their opponents. **'Energy Slash': A very powerful crescent shaped energy slash attack. *'Elemental Attacks': In theory, the Ancient Warriors of Light and Darkness possess the ability to use elemental powers. *'Mental Abilities': The Ancient Warriors of Light and Darkness have a powerful form of mental ability. With that, they could communicate through far distances with the use of telepathy. With the power of telekinesis, they could fling and throw foes mentally. They can lift up objects with the use of telekinesis as well. **'Magic Caster': Being the great users of mental abilities, the Ancient Warriors of Light and Darknesss are also known as powerful magic casters. **'Dimensional Travel': With this power, they could travel across dimensionals and towards another space. They could mentally create a portal to do this. *'Space Adaptation': They are not humans and as a result, they could adapt and survive in space without oxygen, pretty similar to Ultras. *'Knuckle Kick': A very powerful kick. *'Knuckle Punch': A very powerful punch to pierce through anything. :;Exclusive to Light Warriors *'Light Unleashing Bomber': Ancient Warriors of Light releases all their light energy in their bodies, covering themselves in an immense powerful aura of light, and rushes towards their foes at huge speeds. Their strongest attack. *'Holy Arrows': Ancient Warriors of light can launch white arrows that contains holy energy to their foes, can pierce through their body. They are empower by light energy. *'Holy Beam': A beam made up of holy energy, very powerful. *'Purifying Beam': A beam that purifies anything evil, the same beam can be used to revert anything back to their original state. Can heal injuries as well. *'Holy Tector': Ancient Warriors of Light opens up their protector, firing a very powerful water cannon from their protectors. :;Exclusive to Dark Warriors *'Darkness Unleashing Bomber': Dark version of the Light Unleashing Bomber utilizes by the dark counterparts, their strongest attack. *'Fiery Fingertips': Fire that contains chaotic energy that are launch from their fingertips, can cause devastating burns to beings, burning them to their death and causing devastating damage to the environment. *'Chaotic Beam': A powerful beam made up of chaotic energy, very powerful. *'Unpurifying Beam': The dark variant of Purifiying Beam, which does the opposite. *'Spike Tector': Ancient Warriors of Darkness fires very powerful spike needles from their chest that is covered with dark aura flames. Category:Zhu Huong Ng Category:Ultraman One Continuity Category:Ancient Ultras Category:Allies Category:Fan Villain